Danger
Plot When Daffy is blamed for the explosion, he orders Kowalski to build a time machine to see his future...as he gets there he convinces his desendant Danger Duck for help. Possible Script (Usual Opening Theme) News Reporter: News Bulletin has just come, It looks like we have just discovered who the culprit is to the mass explosion several months back. We are looking for a little black...well it looks like a duck with white on him? ..and appears to be very dumb....If you see the criminal please call 02167 999689, or suffer the consequences. Tiffany: What!... he's got it all wrong, Daffy didn't do this! Daffy: How can they blame me? I was with Tina on the night of the explosion!.. Lyndsey Duck: We all know you didn't do this Daffy. Someone out there does and we are gonna find out who! (Skunk looks worried..) Jack: Hey, Skunk..are you OK? Skunk: Sure!...yeah...never better (then cheeky smiles) (Meanwhile at Villain HQ) Baboon: (watching TV) Ha Ha! It looks like that Daffy is getting the blame. Barney: I thought you said the skunk did it?...wouldn't that be mean to blame his friend? Baboon: I did!...and i thought you became evil..and vengeful? Barney: I have sir, I'll leave you in peace... Baboon: Soon the goodies will know that it was little Skunk who switched the bomb...then when they find out, they will all hate him for all eternity, then they will be ours. (All villains laugh....meanwhile at the goodies) Bubbles: Daffy you are not going to jail.. Daffy; (paniking) Im gonna go down for life...for mass explosion..murder...My life is over...(then shouts) do you hear me OVER! Skipper: '''Don't threat solider, you wont go down for this....you have a good future ahead of you! '''Daffy: Future?....Skipper you are a genius Skipper: I am?...erm i mean i know! Daffy: The future, Kowalski build me a time machine! Kowalski: Er Daffy, a time machine takes years of work..and the right brains... Atomic Betty; I have a time machine! (Meanwhile in the time machine) Melody: What year? Daffy: 2011 Lyndsey; We are already in 2011 Daffy! Daffy: OK...1501 Henry: That's the past stupid...go to the future! Melody; Dont be horrid Henry! Daffy: 2772 Boo: Isn't that too far? (When the goodies travel to the year 2772, they find The Loonatics defeating a robot, only when Daffy discovers that one of the members is his descendant.) Daphne: Wow very futuristic...i mean look at these dresses Tommy: I wonder who they are? (Loonatics fighting a robot..) Ace; Duck, throw me the switch...and Lexi you navigate the power system. Danger: Catch Ace... Ace: Got it!...it's time you got what coming to you robo! (as robot explodes, Daffy runs to The Loonatics) Lexi: Woo! that was a good battle for sure! Danger: Let's get Pizzas Daffy: (cheering and running) That was brilliant!...are you superheroes? Tech: Who's this guy? Lexi: Beats me? Daffy: (shouts) Hi, im from the past...i need your help...(then looks at Danger) say you look like me,...and you look like (whispers in disgust) Bugs...and you look like Lola! Lisa: Im so sorry about him! Ace: (to Lisa) Er Doc, Is he your friend? if he is you need to take him to a mental asylum Daffy: Hey mister...you defiently are from Bug's family...(then looks Danger again) how do us ducks get along with rabbits? Danger: What help do you need? Daffy; Look mate, dont be worried or freak out..i am you ancestor and i need your help!...OK...700 years ago a explosion happened and the news and police think it's me but it wasn't me OK, so i need ya help. Danger: '''Alright we'll help you '''Ace: Did you say we'll help him? what about Zadavia? She wont be happy if she finds us slacking on the job Lexi: Oh come on Ace, we've gotta help Duck's "Ancestor". Dont be such a drama queen! Ace: (whispers to himself) You can say that again! (At Loonatic's Headquarters) Herny: So what's the plan long ears? Ace: Right...first Duck, Lexi ,Melina you and orange beak and his lass can go back to the year 2011, while me and the others find a way to stop the authorities in our time. Danger: '''Dan't worry Melina, Daffy won't get the blame of the Explosion. Back to 2011. (They travel back to 2011) (Back to Kalowski lab) '''Daffy: '''This is Kalowski lab he said no one to lose this lab. '''Daffy: How should we stop me from getting blame of the explosion? Cast in order *Billy West...................................News Reporter *Jennifer Tilly.................................Tiffany *Joe Alskey.........................Daffy Duck *Tara Strong............................Lyndsey Duck *Johnny Depp.......................Jack *Joules De Jongh.........................Skunk *Paul McLoone....................Baboon *Frank Welker........................Barney *Tara Strong........................Bubbles *Tom McGrath.......................Skipper *Jeff Bennett.............................Kowalski *Tajja Isen......................Atomic Betty *Tara Strong......................Melody *Tara Strong........................Lyndsey *Lizzie Waterworth.......................Henry *Mary Gibbs.......................Boo *Grey DeLisle.......................Daphne *Ray Liotta...........................Tommy *Charlie Schlatter........................Ace Bunny *Jason Marsden....................Danger Duck *Jessica DiCicco.......................Lexi Bunny *Kevin Micheal Richardson................Tech E Coyote *Yeardley Smith....................Lisa Simpson Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers